Gravity Destroyer AD145WD
Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (original version: Gravity Perseus AD145WD) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Julian Konzern. Takara Tomy's Gravity Perseus comes with a special L-R BeyLauncher as Gravity Destroyer has the ability to spin both left and right. By removing the cap, two sides of the Launcher can be seen, a blue side spinning to the right and a white side spinning to the left. As an extra, you can smear the words "left spin" and "right spin" to make the words clearer on the L-R Launcher. Face Bolt: Destroyer The Face Bolt depicts "Perseus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Perseus was a Greek hero who slayed the Medusa,escaped the Gorgons and saved the princess, Andromeda from a sea monster sent by the Greek God of Sea, Poseidon. Despite it representing Perseus, the design showcases the helmet of a Roman gladiator with the name, "Destroyer" beneath it, while on a purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Destroyer *'Weight:' 2.7 grams Destroyer is unlike any other Energy Rings, in that it does not contain any plastic which may block the prongs on left and right-spin Launchers from attaching. Due to this, it gives it the ability to spin both left and right unlike most Beys which are only right-spin. Just like the L-Drago series, Destroyer can be rotated 180 degrees to change between two modes, "Defense Mode" and "Counter Mode". There are three protrusions resulting in a triangle-like design. It is only usable with Gravity and is black with purple highlights. Fusion Wheel: Gravity *'Weight:' 33.8 grams Gravity is only compatible with the Perseus Energy Ring. With this, it allows players to change between four different modes, "Right Spin Defense", Left Spin Defense", "Right Spin Counter", and "Left Spin Counter". With the six indents the Energy Ring fits through, this gives it promiment Smash Attack capability. In Defense Mode, Perseus fits into the first three indents and the red stickers are visible turning the contact points to three. In Counter Mode, Perseus covers the last three indents and covers the red stickers, giving six contact points. Stronger and consistent Attack is enabled due to the six contact points. It is more powerful in right spin with great Smash Attack. It is quite heavy, but has too much recoil for Defense. Instead, its use is found in Attack, in Left Spin Counter Mode. But since Left Spin Attack does so well against Right Spin Defense, you could use it in Left Spin Defense Mode with MF Gravity Perseus GB145/TH170MB/RS. However, back to Attack, Metal Face Gravity Perseus R145/BD145/TR145/UW145RF can defeat 230 Defense combos, and at 85 height, that combo is very good at Attack in general. It is a tier 1 for Attack, however it is not used at all in Defense, even Rock being shown better. When used with low Spin Tracks, it usually touches the floor when got smashed. It is gun-metallic with red highlights. Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 (AD145) *'Weight: 2.8 grams' Armor Defense 145 is shaped like a head of a funnel, all round with edges lining the sides all around. Despite its name, it is overshadowed by other Defense Tracks such as 230 and Gravity Ball 145, as being heavily light when comapred to 230 and small in comparison to Gravity Ball 145 which will not absorb hits as well as 230. Despite this, it is well suited for Stamina, because of its outward weight distribution. It is like a shield for Perseus. It is the third highest Track along with its variants. It is commonly used for Stamina types because of its round shape. AD145 has excellent Stamina and can be used in a top-tier Stamina combo Earth/Burn Aquario/Bull AD145PD. Gallery yhst-40479410507135_2162_140693676.jpg|Hasbro packaging dragonballzcentral_2173_2342137858.jpg|Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool takara-tomy-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-80-gravity-perseus-f71b0.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging GravityPerseus_CounterMode.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in Counter Mode GravityPerseus_DefenseMode.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in Defense Mode GravityPerseus_BeylauncherLR.jpg|Gravity Destroyer L-R Launcher bb80.jpg|Gravity Destroyer AD145WD GravityDestroyerMotif.PNG|Motif 355069262_298.jpg C2 17.jpg bb97.jpg|Beyblade Reshuffle Set Destroyer Ver. bb97c.jpg 75.jpg 764.jpg 79.jpg large (2).jpg Gravity Ring.jpg|Destroyer/Perseus Energy Ring Gravity wheel.jpg|Gravity With Destroyer on top !B9Y!bdQ!2k~$(KGrHqEOKpIEy+jC0SuoBM5nkY0yJw~~ 35-1-.jpg|Gravity Destroyer Ultimate Reshuffle Set. 3.JPG|Gravity recolors (silver and gold) from the Ultimate Reshuffle Set compared to the Original (black). Exp perseus.jpg|Gravity Destroyer top view Trivia *In Beyblade: Metal Masters, Julian Konzern states that the hero, "Destroyer" defeated the monster Medusa, whereas in the real myth, the hero's name was Perseus. This was lost in translation due to the name change of Perseus to Destroyer. *Despite official images, the Gravity Fusion Wheel is black in colour rather than silver and the Face Bolt is black instead of purple with the Destroyer motif being white instead of grey. *Hasbro's Gravity Destroyer, (weighs about 40.9 grams) weighs a lot more than SonoKong's Gravity Destroyer. (weighs about 36.7 grams) *SonoKong's Destroyer Face Bolt does not have an eye design on the Face Bolt motif. *Hasbro's Destroyer Energy Ring is darker with more slanted helmet designs than the SonoKong variant. *Hasbro's Gravity Fusion Wheel appears a tad shiner than it's SonoKong variant. Category:Defense Type Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Metal Saga Category:Team Excalibur Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades